Going it Alone
by Hannah-Dixon
Summary: sequel to Dalek Visit. Basically she decides to go on her own after finding out the truth


**Going it Alone:**

I stared out in to the vortex, feeling this almost familiar feeling of...home washing over me. What was going on? I couldn't place this feeling like I'd been here before.

'Doctor...' I whispered, 'Why do I get the feeling...that I've been here before...' I asked, turning to him. He looked at me, confused.

'That's impossible...' He murmured...'unless...' I looked at him, expecting an answer; he suddenly shook his head, 'No that's not even remotely possible.' He laughed.

'What's not! ?' I asked, starting to get worried. He pulled the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and scanned me with it. I stood, frozen, wide eyed. He stopped suddenly and studied it, before walking away and starting to pace.

'How old are you sweetheart?' He asked. I looked at him.

'What kind of crazy, stupid question is that? I'm 19?' I replied.

'You can't be...' He whispered, staring at the screwdriver, 'No no it must be faulty...' He said, whacking it on his hand, trying to get the reading to change. 'But according to this you're just over 400 years old, but you remember nothing. You must have regenerated long ago, so long ago that you seem to have forgotten everything, so much so that it can only have been your first or even second regeneration, meaning that you still, somewhere, have the memories of your time travelling, MEANING that you've been to the time vortex before. NOW, I have a quick question; have you ever come across someone called Amelia Pond, or perhaps Rory Williams, The Last Centurion...'

I shook my head, bemused by his fast babbling.

'I. Don't know...' I stammered, feeling tears welling up in my eyes, a brief image of a tall, dark haired man in a long coat and white trainers, carrying a sonic screwdriver flashed through my mind, he turned and winked at me before climbing in to the TARDIS before being whisked away.

'Doctor, I'm scared, what's happening to me.' I whispered, sliding down the wall of the TARDIS.

Another flashback; I was middle height, long black hair with loose curls, dancing with the same man. I had my head flung back, and I was laughing, we were surrounded by people, no wait...those weren't people...they looked like...aliens of some sort...

'Doctor...what's happening to me...?' I whispered as he crouched down in front of me, and placed a hand on my shoulders. I looked up at him, fear in my eyes.

'What is it, what are you seeing...' He asked as I curled my knees up to my chest and gripped my head. Another flashback...

'Me...at least, I think it's me, but I'm more beautiful, I've got long hair, and I'm with a man in a long trench coat, it's dark and quiet, almost to quiet...'

*****FLASHBACK*****

The TARDIS had bought us to a sort of graveyard, and we'd started walking. Suddenly, The Doctor had frozen, sticking out his arm to stop me in my tracks.

'Shhhh...' He'd murmured, placing his finger on his lips, pulling out his screwdriver and scanning the area. 'Oh, my God...' He'd whispered, turning to me, 'Ok, Hannah, whatever you see, whatever it is, you must NOT close your eyes to look away, you must not even BLINK...' Then, he'd added in an undertone, 'They'll kill you...'

*****FLASHBACK ENDS*****

I stood up quickly, causing my head to spin, and The Doctor to take a hasty step backwards.

'I can't stay here...' I whispered, racing over to the TARDIS door...trying to wrench it open.

'NO HANNAH!' The Doctor yelled at me as I pulled the door open, exposing the Time Vortex, 'YOU CAN'T! YOU'LL GET HURT!'

I laughed manically, 'I'm NOT a baby, sweetheart...' I said viciously, prowling up to him, like a panther stalks its prey, 'I'm four HUNDRED years old', I laughed again, 'I think I can handle a teensy, weensy, time vortex...' I whispered in his ear, hearing his breath hitch. Then I ran over to the door, flinging myself out before he could stop me...

***DOCTOR'S POV***

BUGGER BUGGER BUGGER BUGGER. She was going to die! Or at least get in to some very serious trouble. Who knew where she was going to end up, what planet, where in time. I just prayed that somehow, she'd land wherever Amy and Rory currently were. But I highly doubted it was possible. Oh God, Hannah, where are you?

***HANNAH'S POV***

I landed in a dark graveyard; I had no idea where I was, or even who I was anymore. I dropped to the floor and began to cry.

'My whole life's been a LIE!' I sobbed, wiping my eyes and looking up.

There seemed to be a sort of, statue in front of me, covering her eyes, she looked as though she was, crying.

***DOCTOR'S POV***

I locked on to her signal and followed it, landing where she'd landed, I could hear her, I could, feel her. But I could also feel a deadly presence...

Suddenly, through the trees, I could see her, and I could see the angel.

***HANNAH'S POV***

She was so, beautiful, and somehow getting closer to me...

'NO HANNAH! STOP BLINKING!'

How had The Doctor found me, I was so confused, what was going on, I just wanted to touch her.

To run my hand over her smooth, stone elbow where her hand covered her weeping eyes...I stretched towards her...

Then my arms were caught in a vice like grip behind me, a woman's voice called out,

'RORY HOLD HER!' In a strong Scottish accent.

'Whatever you do, don't blink.' A man's voice in my ear sounded, and for some reason, my brain wanted to trust him...


End file.
